Geography of Goshen
Local Bodies Lux (Lucks) Golden star at the center of the system, lighting the world of Goshen. Polar (Pole R) Called the Emerald moon by the tribes. Polar shines with a bright viridian. It’s named Polar by the ancients because unlike Eker, it rises in the North and sets in the South. Eker (E Car) Called the Blood moon by the tribes. Eker shines with a deep red, about ¼ the size of Polar. It rises in the East setting in the West. Goshen (Go Shin) The world of Goshen is a strange place. The truth of the beginnings of the world have been lost to history, with many tales spanning the many peoples that now populate Goshen, most common is The Breaking. Above the world are the 2 moons of Goshen, Polar and Eker, that affect the planet causing it to have 2 years of cold for every year of warmth. Pocking the lands of Goshen are the “Old Cities”. Ruins dating back to before The Breaking, these lands are rich in Bone Metal, a strong light metal first gathered from the skulls of the Ancient Ones, people believed to be the ancestors the Goshenites descended from. The known world consists of 2 continental land masses and numerous islands. Rojas (Row Gus) The Northern Continent has climates ranging from frozen Black Waste glaciers in the north to Temperate plains in the south and west. A vast mountain chain, the Abimelech Mountains, cuts Rojas in two, on the East, the Black Waste holds sway, during summer the melting glaciers periodically cover the lands with fog. Prolonged exposure to the fog has detrimental effects on the little habitable lands and forests that lay between the Black Waste and the Earth Fort Mountains to the South. Fouling the waters and rivers. The Eastern-most lands are saved from the Fog by the strong Southwestern Winds that push the fogs inland every summer, Allowing the greatest river in the North, the Levyt River, its source in the Black Fog Mountains, to run clean and clear no matter the season. In the West, the mountains protect the lands from the fog, allowing the lands there a fertility. The most fertile lands lie in the vast Kalan valley between the Abimelech Mountains to the West, the Tainted Greys to the South, and the Dusk Coast to the West and the Kalan valley encompasses most of the flat land of the West. To the South of the Kalan Valley, Lie the Grey lands. This region is host to numerous environments in and of itself, from savannah plains and rolling hills, to lush woodlands, to swamp and river lands, and close neighbors with the Tainted Greys Mountains and the Western Earth Fort Mountains. To the North of Kalan Valley, lies Lake Etzu, a massive freshwater lake fed by the Mighty Etzu river, itself fed by two tributaries, the Greater and Lesser Etzu Rivers. Together the rivers bisect the majestic Abimelech Mountains before feeding into the lake. Etzu Lake itself stretches to the end reaches of the North and finally empties into the Polar Sea. West of Lake Thule and the lesser range of the Abimelech, sits the vast Norrain Forest. Norrain Forest is snaked and divided by another great river, the Norrain river, on its route to the North Dusk Sea. On the western most tip of the Continent lies a stretch of plains cut off from the rest by the Felstone Mountains and a tuft of woodlands called the Basli Forest. Off the east coast of Rojas is Gawei island. This massive island is home to the Solwood Forest, and Hal Mountain Chain, that separates the greater West from the lesser East is the, and from which springs the Sun River. The Sun River winds through the Solwood and eventually empties into the South Dawn Sea. Pan (Pawn) The Southern Continent. Much of the terrain of Pan is filled with great savannahs and rocky Mountain chains with few spots of relief from the Sun. Even during the harshest winters much of the land never sees snow. The lands of Pan stand divided. Running from the Northern coast to as far south as anyone has dared visited, Pan is split by the awe-inspiring Vitat Canyon. How and why the Vitat Canyon exists is unknown. What is know is the gravity here is much lower than the rest of Goshen. The depth of the canyon is not known either, it persists far below where even light won’t go. Carving forever south it forms a natural barrier between the East and West of Pan, the low gravity causes even nature’s attempts to bridge the gap, with rockslides, to fly up and out of the Canyon. To the Northwest of the Vitat Canyon lie the grand stretches of savanna, the Blav, but little is known of the water poached region. On the northwestern-most coast is the densely packed Majat Mountains, the greatest peak of which is Koryfi. No matter the season it is never without its cap. Off the coast is the middling isle of Kauni. It’s lands fertile, a lush forest grows nearly enveloped by the Tani Mountains that line the Southern Coast of Kauni. To the Southwest, divided from the savannah by the Western Daly Mountains. lie the grass plains of Ades. Given some relief from the Sun by the Western Daly Mountains, the lands manage some fertility, and as you near the mountains the forest of Zalv is able to grow. On the east coast and south of the Dalys sits the barren, rocky Dying Lands. Much of the land lies hard, lifeless. To the south lies a great sand desert of Vane. In the middle of the land is the Bottomless Hole to Nowhere, the giant hole goes forever. Past the barren lands, behind the Southern Daly Mountains, the great Yava grows. The forest even manages to hold some claim outside, jutting out into wastelands, refusing to bow the the death outside the valley. A protruded piece of land to the northeast is the Ran-nu Peninsula, cut off from the rest of Pan by a mass of the Daly Mountains. Just to the west of the Ran-nu Peninsula is the Navo Desert. The desert is cut by the Navo River, fed by the immense and glorious Niya Falls, that flows north to the coast forming a large delta before emptying into the sea. The river regularly floods creating a fertile flood plain on the banks of the Of the east coast, lies the island of Hese. In the northeast of the island is the Jese Mountains from which springs the tributaries of the Jesn. Which flows savagely southwest to the Bay of Giji. The land on the island is lush due to the river and a divided forest grows. Ran-Nu Peninsula (Ra New) Mostly grass plains, the Peninsula is cut off from the rest of the Continent by a East Daly Mountains. The mountains provide double benefit, the territory is protected from any threats from the land and the mountains have a cooling effect on the air in the region causing more than enough rain to water the would be desert. A river flows through the Ran-nu into the Veng Sea, dividing the region in north and south. Islands of Goshen Several islands dot the waters. Between the 2 continents there are 6 worth mentioning. From East to West they are; Kzi, Stra, Elfall, Stro, Huargen, and Saar. The most notable is Elfall, on it is an active volcano. Further east and pincering Gawei are the islands of Kami off the north coast and Maku off the South. Halfway between Gawei and the Ran-nu Peninsula is the isle of Cenno. To the South of Cenno and north of Hese is Khes Isle and its fertile lands. South of Hese are the forest covered Twin islands, they appear equal distances from the Hese mainland, emerald jewels on the sapphire ocean. To the north and off the coast of Levyt are 4 islands, they are South to North, Oto, Umi, Topa, the last of which, Belar is always snow covered summer or winter. To the West, off the coasts of the Continents are the last 3 noteworthy islands. Trovo and Insol off of Rogas and Ko off of Pan.